


Heart

by coldvoice



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Minor Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldvoice/pseuds/coldvoice
Summary: “我希望你知道自己陷入了什么样的境地。”这是罗罗诺亚·索隆离开庞克哈萨德后，在桑尼号的安静角落坐在罗身边时所问的问题。自从他们从实验室逃出来以后，草帽的船员们就一直在开派对，而不是准备面对多弗朗明哥，船员们一个接一个地来问他是否意识到草帽当家的实际上并不明白他的“联盟”的意思，以及是否意识到那种他一直试图忽视的感觉。罗不得不说，也许吧。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 10





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222599) by [chenziee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee). 



> 谢谢原作者的授权翻译~

罗不知道他离开庞克哈萨德后在桑尼号的第一个晚上应该思考什么。在他们离开之前，草帽召集了一场宴会，然而这场宴会似乎不打算停止。整个过程中，船员们一直在吃啊、笑啊、喝啊，而且，嗯，罗很不愿意承认他其实很享受这个过程。  
这太荒谬了，他们刚刚向最强大的七武海多弗朗明哥宣战，正带着最终扳倒百兽凯多的计划前往他的巢穴；他们应该制定计划，准备战斗，但他们现在在宴会。草帽真的在按照自己的节奏毫不在意地做着每一件事，罗不知道这个联盟是不是一个好主意，这不是第一次，当然也不是最后一次。任何涉及草帽的计划都注定要失败。或者至少分崩离析。  
唯一的好处是，这个白痴似乎有办法让他们的计划运转起来。  
当他看到草帽当家的和长鼻子当家的围着被绑起来的凯撒跳来跳去，戳着他，把东西放在他身上，让凯撒对他们大喊大叫，而这两个海贼则笑得满地打滚，罗对从他唇边掠过的笑容感到惊奇。他有点讶异，但他并没有费心去阻止。  
稍微放松一下有什么坏处呢？只要他们到达德雷斯罗萨时准备好了就没问题。  
“哦? 很高兴看到你显得有点高兴。”  
罗眨了眨眼睛，慢慢地抬起头来看着那个绿头发的剑客。“罗罗诺亚当家的，这很令人惊讶吗？”  
索隆把手里拿着的酒杯递给罗时，他脸上淡淡的笑容变深了。“你一直都板着脸，我想知道你是否知道什么是快乐。”  
罗露出了一样的笑容，接过索隆递给他那杯酒，有点恼火地说，“那我脸上没有表情可真是不好意思啊。”他说着，挪开他的武士刀，给索隆腾了个地方。  
“不，”索隆笑了，坐在他旁边，从自己的杯子里喝了一大口。“只要你知道怎么喝酒，而且你不打算阻止他们，我们就没事。”  
草帽当家的和狸猫当家的正用筷子撑着鼻孔在跳舞，罗盯着他们，然后面无表情地看着索隆，希望他的眼睛能传达出他的厌恶。“我不想和那件事有任何关系。更不用说，即使我阻止他们，他们也不会停下来。”  
索隆听了这番话，哈哈大笑，点头表示同意。“是啊，他们可能在听你说话之前也会把筷子插进你的鼻子里。”他笑得很厉害，毫无疑问，他在想象罗处于草帽的位置时的景象。  
这个景象让罗感到不寒而栗。他宁愿立刻中断这个同盟，独自对付多弗朗明哥，也不会让这种事情发生。  
他们安静地坐了几分钟，只是看着周围发生的一切骚动，一起在他们隐蔽的角落里喝酒。他们之间有一种奇怪的舒适的友谊感，不需要说什么话，因为他们都喜欢呆在船的草坪中心喧闹、疯狂、混乱的边线上。  
为什么船上甚至还有草坪和橘子树罗一点也不明白。他原以为，有了草帽这样的船长，没有什么会让他感到惊讶，但是这些船员真的非常奇怪，而且他和他们在一起的时间越长，情况就越奇怪。这几乎是无法理解的。  
但他并不讨厌，他真的，真的不讨厌。  
“我希望你知道自己陷入了什么境地，”索隆平静地喃喃自语，几乎像是在自言自语。但是当罗瞥了他一眼时，他看到了一个严肃的表情，告诉他他确实需要——期待——一个回答。  
罗叹了口气。只是，这是什么？这是他第四次说出这句话了吗？“我不能否认，与草帽当家的一起制定任何计划都将是困难的，但他已经证明了自己的价值。”当他说话的时候，他的眼睛慢慢地滑向那个白痴，看着他再一次把食物塞满了他的嘴。“至少当他下定决心做某件事时，他不会放弃。他甚至都没有想过要背叛我。”他们目光相遇，草帽咧着嘴大笑，手里拿着一把叉子，叉着一大块海王肉，热情洋溢，另一只手里的杯子似乎在威胁着要把酒洒得到处都是。他看起来很愚蠢，罗忍不住对他笑了。“即使他认为‘同盟’意味着‘朋友’ ，这也没那么糟糕。”他最后说，就在黑足当家的带着更多食物进入宴会现场，吸引了草帽当家的注意力的时候。  
“我不是说同盟，”在他身边，索隆说，然后停下来大声叹息，给自己倒了更多的酒。他看着罗，好像他是个笨蛋似的。如果罗不打算去思考这个表情到底是什么意思，他会被冒犯到。  
然而，他并没有感到莫名其妙太久，一秒钟后，索隆张开嘴再次说道: “我是认真的。”他在罗和其他船员的大致方向之间做了个模糊的手势。  
罗眨了眨眼睛，完全吃了一惊，一句简单的“什么？”成了他嘴里唯一说出的话。  
索隆又一次用“你是傻瓜吗”的眼神看着他，不知为什么，当这个家伙说出这样的话的时候，真的惹恼了罗。但在他还没来得及发出恼火的吧砸声之前，索隆详细地说道: “就是那个，你看他的那种眼神，就好像你想用蝴蝶结把你那令人毛骨悚然的心装盒，然后送给他。”  
哦。  
那个。  
罗立刻把帽子拉下来遮住眼睛。他真的希望这不会在他的脸上表现出来，但显然，他并没有很好地完成这个意愿。  
“作为他的副手——”索隆没有评论罗显而易见的尴尬，“我觉得有义务提醒你，路飞是你见过的在这方面最无知的白痴，也是最不懂得什么叫恋爱的人。我的意思是，即使你设法向他解释你想要那种关系，但也许在约会的时候和他打交道比现在这种同盟关系更糟糕。”  
他没必要提醒罗。事实上，只要和路飞同处一个房间超过5分钟的人都知道他是个不懂恋爱的白痴。但是，他还是有一些吸引人们的东西，对罗来说也不例外。他仍然不能完全理解为什么两年前他要去马林梵多救他。为什么他如此努力地挽救他的生命。他甚至几乎不认识他，但是有些事情不能让他简单的看着。而同样的东西，现在是这个尴尬的谈话的原因。  
罗一边把杯子里剩下的东西全部吞下去，一边真的很高兴索隆为这谈话个带来了酒。即使他不知不觉地同意了索隆的每一个字，但在他绝望地试图忽视的感情被无情地扔在脸上之后，他真的需要喝一杯。  
然而，他不应该这么轻易地承认失败。“那么，你是在告诉我，”他慢慢地说，给了索隆一个最不感兴趣的表情，“我在看草帽当家的——就像你和黑足当家的在认为没人看的时候互相盯着对方一样？”  
索隆停顿了一会儿，然后又突然大笑起来。“是的，差不多吧。”他仍然面带微笑，给他们两人的杯子斟满酒，直到液体几乎溢出来，当他们把杯子碰在一起敬酒时，他的笑容还在那里。  
罗并没有反抗嘴角挂着的微笑。不知怎的，尽管这段谈话尴尬，很尴尬以及非常尴尬，但在某种程度上，把一切都说出来真的很自由。并且，没有被威胁说永远不会伤草帽的心也是很好的。坦白地说，当这个话题出现时，他一半预期感觉自己是在向某人的第一个女儿求婚，所以当现实是他像一个即将遭受痛苦的人被对待，从很多方面来说都是一种解脱。  
“但你们两个怎么会处在那种关系中，当你们总是表现得好像要杀死对方一样？”罗好奇地问道，他们两个人总是在罗对他们记忆犹新的短暂时间里发生冲突和争吵。  
索隆对他冷笑了一声，“那是我和他之间的事，我们至少是同一伙人，不会互相出卖对方。你呢，特拉法尔加？”  
就是这样。这是他从一开始就预料到的微妙的威胁。好吧，至少船员们很关心他们的船长。罗叹了口气，喝了一口酒，然后回答说：“我不打算背叛这个联盟。按照协议，它将一直持续到凯多倒台。”  
索隆哼了一声，这让罗疑惑地看着他。他不知道他说的哪一部分是有趣的，但索隆显然认为有什么值得一笑，而且他越想越糊涂。说真的，这些人到底怎么回事？  
看到他的眼神，索隆终于回应了，声音里依然带着笑意，“‘它将一直持续到凯多倒台’？”这话听起来有点嘲弄的意味，但是他摇了摇头，对路飞做了个手势，路飞现在正往盘子里堆一大堆吃不完的东西。说真的，那堆东西怎么会没有打翻还是超越了罗的想象力。“那是你的想法。他抓到你了，现在你需要意识到这个联盟的结束一点也不取决于你的计划。这取决于你是否有想办法把自己藏得足够好，以至于他无法把你拖回去。”  
“哦？你是怎么知道的？”罗问道，他几乎对这个问题的答案感到害怕，但却竭尽全力装出一副不感兴趣的样子。  
索隆微笑着，把头倚靠在船舷上休息，他看起来几乎是……平静或怀旧，好像他在回忆一些美好的回忆。“娜美为了躲避我们，差点刺伤乌索普。最后，我们把一些渔夫打得落花流水，路飞单枪匹马夷平了一座五层楼高的建筑。而罗宾——”  
“尝试了类似的方法，直到路飞向世界政府宣战。”  
罗和索隆听到这个声音都吓了一跳，他们都没有注意到那个高挑的考古学家走近他们。  
“喂，罗宾！你又偷听了吗？”索隆大声问，但这只是让妮可·罗宾窃笑起来，她做了个手势，毫无疑问地让偷听他们谈话的耳朵消失了。  
“我道歉。但你们的谈话似乎对我们船长的健康很重要，所以我情不自禁，”她带着甜蜜的微笑说，并没有显露出她那种行为是粗鲁的。  
有这个女人在身边，就没有隐私可言吗？说真的，这些人可能有点太在意草帽当家的了。  
尽管如此，罗不能否认，如果尤斯塔斯当家的或其他人来到这里，想要与草帽结盟，他也会抱有怀疑并尽其所能保护这个轻信别人的白痴。这太荒谬了。这种感觉是荒谬的，罗想说他讨厌这种感觉，但他无法让自己接受。  
等等。  
“你是说他在闯进推进城之前就向世界政府宣战了吗？”罗怀疑地问道。  
罗宾又轻笑起来，给了罗一个难以理解的表情，然后她坐在他另一边的空地上。“的确如此——”她停下来，透过心形的吸管，从鸡尾酒杯里啜了一口，“——海军掩盖了这件事，但在追捕我的时候，路飞和其他人闯入了司法岛，路飞让乌索普在里面射穿了政府的旗帜。”  
罗喘笑出声。所以这就是他们突袭司法岛的原因：难怪两年前他们相遇时船员的赏金如此之高。为了救一个船员，草帽当家的把整个世界都变成了他的敌人，他甚至没有犹豫。这就是D的意志吗？  
“你们这些人真是疯了，”他咕哝着，逗得另外两个人笑了起来。  
“我们真的是。”索隆承认，听起来几乎很自豪。  
罗宾只是简单地点点头表示同意，过了一会儿，当她看着罗的时候，嘴唇仍然微笑着。“所以你现在知道了，七武海先生，想退出已经太晚了，你被我们困住了，直到你无助地淹死在海里。”  
她的话是那么阴郁，那么不吉利，但说话时却带着那么温暖的微笑，那么随意，使罗忍不住大笑起来。这个团队真的是疯子，他们每一个人都是疯子，他觉得如果他要和他们呆在一起，他会受很多苦——特别是如果他们有一个计划要执行，就像他们在庞克哈萨德上已经证明的那样——但是尽管他努力了，他还是不能真的为这个同盟感到后悔。  
过了一会儿，草帽当家的自己跑到他们面前，把他收集的堆积如山的食物递给罗，一本正经地告诉他，即使他不想和他们一起玩，也应该吃点东西；他给罗拿来了所有看起来“很好吃”的东西——很显然，今晚出现的所有食物都是“看起来很好吃的东西”……罗知道他注定要失败。注定永远保持这个同盟，注定爱上这个可爱的，容易激动的白痴。  
索隆是对的，他真的不知道自己卷入了什么。

罗睁开眼睛看着自己在极地号中黑暗的房间，不明白自己为什么会做这样的梦。这是几年前发生的事情，在他开始明白与草帽结盟会给他带来多大压力之前。他们甚至还没有迈出真正的第一步，就已经开始改变这个新世界。  
这感觉像是一辈子前的事，但同时又像是昨天发生的事。也许是因为草帽的船员们还是那么疯狂，而草帽本人也同样还是难以捉摸，不愿意遵循最简单的计划。这和当初一样让人筋疲力尽。  
他揉了揉眼睛，心想也许那个梦来到了他的身边，因为就在那时，他第一次接受了自己对草帽的迷恋。那感觉就像是上辈子的事了。这些感觉去哪儿了？  
“怎么了？”从他旁边传来一阵安静的、有点含糊不清的咕哝声，这使得罗看向一边从被子里露出来的凌乱的头发。  
罗伸出手指抚摸着路飞的头发，“没什么，继续睡吧。”  
路飞只是哼了一声，依偎在劳身边，在他的脖子上轻轻地吻了一下。几秒钟后，另一个海贼已经轻轻地打着鼾声，罗只好尴尬地捂上脸。  
这太荒谬了，他们像这样在一起已经很长时间了，然而罗仍然对最琐碎的小事感到不知所措。说真的，在离开庞克哈萨德之后，桑尼号里那些纯真的感觉去哪儿了？毕竟它们要比这更容易对付。  
他对这个白痴的深深的、溢出的爱是无法忽视的，而罗……不知道该拿自己怎么办。路飞总是告诉他不要想那么多，只要做他想做的，他们是海贼，他们是自由的，但罗只是不知道如何不去想。  
但也许，就这一次，听他的话是值得的。  
罗转过身来，面对着他一生的挚爱——这个他知道很快就会成为海贼王的人——他感到温暖传遍了他的胸膛。就是这个。  
他的心。


End file.
